Love and War
by The Wanderer 101
Summary: The Captain and Commander have shared a lot of battles and wounds together, their partnership is unbreakable. But is this partnership's destiny lead to something deeper? Rexsoka, Rated M for language, sexual themes, death. The prequel of Trusted, my take on the Empire and the partners' adventure. I hope you love it as much as I did making it.


**Hey everyone, I have felt like shit for the last month, but I'm back and making a new series that has Ahsoka and Rex realize that they're partnership goes deeper than they relize, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love & War**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I sing better when I'm drunk**

 _The 501st was on leave due to their massive time they spend active throughout the galaxy, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix all went to the 79 Bar on Coruscant to take their overdue rest and a little "recreational drinking". But knowing the 501st, it never end quite as expected._

 **Third Person Point-of-View**

"YAHOOOO!" Jesse announced has he entered the bar with the rest of the group either laughing or facepalming. The six of them walked to the bar and took a seat, with the bartender greeting them.

"She'll take the Screwdriver and they'll all take Whiskey on the Rocks" Rex tells the bartender. "And I'm guessing you'll take it neat" the bartender asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know me so well Mason" Rex says with a chuckle, "Apparently, I'm THAT predictable".

"Well you know what they say" Fives starts to say and Echo and Jesse join in "You like your Whiskey like you like your women, ROOM TEMPERATURE" they almost yell as they start dying on the bar from laughter. Even Kix and Ahsoka snickered a little, while Rex is pondering on if it was a bad idea not going alone.

"We haven't even got our drinks and you are already talk like your drunk" Rex says while shaking his head in slight disappointment, "The saying is hot, not room temp you idiots". The drinks come out, "Hey Mason, just bring out the bottle, god knows I'm going to need it when dealing with this crew"

"Hey, if you get a whole bottle, why can't we?" Fives asks. "Well I don't see you picking up the check, I'm paying for everyone" Rex said to contradict Fives childish behaviour.

"Rex, let me get it, you always pick up the tap, just me get it for once" Ahsoka says while reaching for her pouch on her belt.

"No, this is my treat to all of you" Rex tells Ahsoka and the rowdy group. "Let me get it Rex, Please." Ahsoka asks Rex, but his stubborn pride won't say yes.

"No, honestly, I have it" Rex places his hand on Ahsoka's to prevent her to pull out her credits. This makes Ahsoka blush a little. "Now, lets drink!"

 _2 hours later_

 _They have all had a fair amount of drinks, even Ahsoka was buzzed (that vodka must the real shit). But Rex is still sober, despite the full bottle of whiskey he drank. The same for Kix, the Medics are the strong ones. Echo was passed out on the bar drooling while Fives and Jesse was singing (More like "was trying")_

"R-Rex….I-I want you to sing with us" Jesse said to Rex with the worst breath ever. "And drop down to your standards of singing, hell no" Rex said.

"All come ON, I sing better when I'm…..BURRRB…..drunk" Fives said. "Come on Rex, I'll sing if you sing, or I'm paying" Ahsoka said with a tint to her eyes.

"Fine, but I choose the song" Rex says, giving in since he knew wouldn't win. He thinks, then comes up with a song.

"Show me the way to go home" He starts and the rest join in.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Jesse hops up on the bar and pulled up Rex and Fives, They all were arms linked and swaying back and forth. Ahsoka started laughing hysterically while Kix shakes his head, both singing along.

"Had a little drink 'bout an hour ago and it gone right to my head" At this point, the whole bar started sing along with the drunk soldiers, laughing and singing echoed the bar.

"Wherever I may roam, by land or sea or phone," everyone was singing at the this point, from the 104th to 612th was joining.

"You can always hear me singing this song, show me the way to go home."

 _The bar erupted in cheering and laughter, they sang it 2 more times before they all tired themselves out, Fives picked up Echo and they left the bar._

"You guys take him back to the barracks, I'll take Ahsoka home" Rex said to the troopers, they fox-called and yelled, making Rex and Ahsoka blush. The only reason he didn't turn around hand yell is because they were drunk beyond compare, thank god Kix was taking them back. Rex came here on his bike, so Ahsoka would have to ride behind him and hold on, though neither minded it. He gave her his brown leather, fleece-lined jacket and his helmet (which somehow fit around Ahsoka's montrals) to Ahsoka since it gets pretty windy on the ride. Rex put on a pair of avaitors to block the light from all the damn boards and they headed to the Jedi Temple. On the way, it did indeed get colder, and Ahsoka's grasp got tighter, Rex may have been in his armor still but he sure as hell felt that.

 _20 Minutes pass_

They pulled up the maintenance entrance, nothing spreads faster than gossip, even if they are Jedi. Rex took of his helmet from Ahsoka and left it on the bike as the two go off the bike and walked two the door.

"Thanks Rexter for the lift back" Ahsoka said, looking up to the Captain's face. "Anytime Ahsoka, anytime" Rex replied, even though he was wearing sunglasses, he felt that they were looking into each other's soul. Time froze for the two Officers, Ahsoka rapped her arms around Rex's neck, got on her toes and kissed Rex square on the lips. Ahsoka leans back down and walks into the Temple, leaving her Captain dumbfounded. The thought of Rex being _her Captain_ made her feel warm. Rex, had no idea what to do, emotions filled his mind and body, his legs felt weak, his heart was racing, but one thing was clear to both of them; this is the beginning of something special.

 **Hey everyone, I personally LOVED doing this story and I hope you all like it as much as I did making it. Innocent love is the best love, makes you feel warm inside. But anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Comment plz, and check out my other stories, and I will talk to you all later, Bye!**


End file.
